Dragon Loud
by dingdongre
Summary: Traveling to another dimension, Tohru, Kanna, Miss Kobayashi, and Elma end up in Royal Woods, Michigan. They meet the Louds and stay with them until Tohru can get them back to their original dimension.
1. Prologue

On a sunny Saturday, Kanna, watching Rick and Morty, thinks about traveling to different dimensions. She wonders if this is actually possible.

"Tohru," Kanna asks, "Is it possible to travel between different dimensions?"

Tohru responds, "I managed to get to this dimension, and so did you."

"Okay, we should give it a try," Kanna suggests.

Elma, overhearing the conversation, adds, "If we were to travel to another dimension, where would we go?"

"I'll pick a random dimension and we'll travel there," says Kanna.

"Give it a try," Tohru says encouragingly, "Let's see what dimension you choose."

Kanna manages to open a dimensional portal. The dimension within the portal looks very different.

Tohru invites Miss Kobayashi to go through the portal with her. Miss Kobayashi agrees to go with Tohru, "But make sure that I don't get killed," she adds.

"No problem," Tohru replies.

Kanna, Tohru, Elma, and Kobayashi all go into the portal. Where did Kanna send them?


	2. Chapter 1 - A Strange Flickering

At Ketchum Park, Lincoln and Clyde are hanging out with Lana and Lola.

The twins (Lana and Lola) are playing in the sandbox. Lincoln and Clyde are resting on a bench.

Lana sees something odd in the distance, like a sudden flicker of light. Lana ignores it.

The flicker happens again, Lana is now startled. She gets Lola's attention and tells her to look the other direction. Lola doesn't see anything and tells Lana that she is seeing things.

The flicker happens a third time, Lola sees the flickering too. The twins, now freaking out, rush to their brother to tell him what they saw. Lincoln doesn't believe them, neither does Clyde.

The flicker happens yet again, and the 2 boys also see it. Now they believe the twins.

"What could it be," Lana asks. "I don't know," Lincoln responds. "If Lisa were here, she could explain this," says Lola. Clyde suggests, "We shouldn't go near it. Who knows what danger could happen?"

The flickering starts going faster and faster. Minutes later, a portal appears.

"Is that a portal," Lana asks. Lincoln responds, "It looks like it." Clyde nervously asks, "I hope there aren't aliens coming out of the portal."

Four mysterious people come out of the portal. One of them looks the most human. The boys and the twins nervously look at the 4 mysterious people. Are the 4 mysterious people going to kill everyone?


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Royal Woods

"Kanna," Miss Kobayashi begins, "Where did you send us?" Kanna responds, "I don't know, but I think we're still on earth." "The air isn't killing us," says Tohru. "We should be able to survive here," adds Elma.

They all notice 4 people, possibly children, staring at them from a distance.

"Are you guys use perception blocking," Kobayashi asks. "Yes," replied Kanna. "Right, we don't want to blow our cover," Elma adds. Kanna says, "I'm pretty sure no one in this dimension knows we're dragons." Kobayashi responds, "You do make a valid point, Kanna." Tohru suggests, "We should tell those people in the distance that we're not going to harm them."

The 4 walk over to the people staring at them. The children are still in shock.

"Greetings," Tohru begins, "I am Tohru. And these are my friends: Kanna, Elma, and Miss Kobayashi. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"You're not going to kill us, are you," Lana asks.

"We come in peace," Kobayashi responds.

"That's a relief," says Lincoln, "By the way, I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. This is my best friend: Clyde McBride. And these 2 girls are my sisters: Lana and Lola."

"You all seem nice," states Lola. "Thanks for not hurting us," Lana adds.

"We would never harm humans," says Tohru. "Unless we have a reason to," Kanna adds.

"We should probably get home now, it's 5:00," says Clyde. "Good idea," Lincoln responds. They all start heading back home.

"You seem to know this place well," Kanna says to Lincoln, "What is this dimension?" Lincoln answers, "You're in Royal Woods, Michigan." Tohru, with delight, says, "I knew we would still be on Earth." Kobayashi adds, "But it does look very different when compared to our home 'dimension.' You see it, right? Even we look different." Elma responds, "I think that's just the adaptation of this dimension."

They arrive at Lincoln's home, Clyde says goodbye to everyone and proceeds to head to his home. "Heads up," Lincoln begins, "You all have met 2 of my 10 sisters, you may want to be careful with the others." Kanna shockingly asks Lincoln, "You actually have 10 sisters?" "Yes," responds Lincoln.


	4. Chapter 3 - Meet the Louds

In Lincoln's home, his other 8 sisters are watching something on the TV. They all notice Lincoln and the twins are bringing 4 strangers into their house.

"Lincoln," Lori begins, "Who are those people that you are bringing into our house?"

"Tohru, Kanna, Miss Kobayashi, Elma," Lincoln begins, "These are my other 8 sisters: Lori, she's the oldest sister; Leni, she's the one with the sunglasses on her forehead; Luna, she's the musical sister; Luan, she's the comedian; Lynn, she's the athletic one; Lucy, the goth one; Lisa, the smart one; and Lily, the baby."

"It's nice to meet you all," says Kanna. "You're all seem like interesting people," says Elma. "There's so many of you," Kobayashi adds. "I think that we can be friends," says Tohru.

A mysterious voice asks, "Who's ready for dinner?" Everyone proceeds to the dining room.

"Mom, Dad," Lincoln begins, "These are our new friends: Tohru, Kanna, Elma, and Miss Kobayashi." The children's parents introduce themselves. "I'm Lynn Loud Senior," says Mr. Loud. "And I'm Rita Loud," says Mrs. Loud. "It's such a pleasure to meet you both," says Kobayashi. "Same here," says Tohru.

After dinner, everyone proceeds to the living room to watch TV again. Mr. and Mrs. Loud are talking to Miss Kobayashi, still at the dinner table.

"So," Rita begins, "Where are you from, Miss Kobayashi?" Kobayashi responds, "I'm from Japan." Lynn Sr. asks, "Where in Japan?" "Well," Kobayashi begins until she is interrupted by Tohru. "The feast was delightful," Tohru exclaims. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," Lynn Sr. replies. "But," Tohru begins, "You're not the only one who is proficient at cooking." Rita asks, "You also cook, Tohru?" Tohru replies, "Yes." "I'm pretty sure no one in this world wants to eat your tail," says Kobayashi. "You actually cook your tail," asks Lynn Sr. shockingly. "Don't worry," Tohru begins, "It grows back." Lynn Sr. lets out a sigh of relief.

The children proceed upstairs, along with Kanna. Elma decides to stay downstairs.

"So Kanna," Lisa begins, "You claim to have come here by opening a portal?" "That is true," Kanna replies. "You do realize that you may have damaged the space-time continuum, right," Lisa asks. "Don't worry," Kanna begins, "The space-time continuum is still in tact. Nothing is abnormal." Lisa replies, "I see."

Kanna walks into Lynn and Lucy's room. She first notices the casket.

"Who died," asked Kanna. Lucy, appearing suddenly behind Kanna, answers, "That's where I sleep." Kanna, startled, prepared to attack, but realized that it was just Lucy. "You actually sleep in a coffin," asked Kanna. "Yes," responded Lucy. "Why do you sleep in a coffin," Kanna asked. "It fits my internal emptiness," replied Lucy. Kanna says, "Oh, I did not know that. Who does the other bed belong to?" "My roommate, who is also my sister, Lynn," said Lucy.

Kanna proceeds to Luna and Luan's room. Luan is in the room.

"Hey Kanna," says Luan. "Hi, Luan," says Kanna. Kanna notices a ventriloquist dummy, "Is that yours," Kanna asks. "Yes," Luan responds, "This is Mr. Coconuts." Luan picks up Mr. Coconuts and begins the ventriloquism, "Hello," says Mr. Coconuts. "That is very interesting," says Kanna. Luan thanks her twice, first time with Mr. Coconuts and second time without. Kanna notices a purple guitar. "Is that yours," Kanna asked. "No," Luan replied, "That belongs to my sister, Luna, who is also my roommate."

Kanna goes to Lori and Leni's room. She finds Leni brushing her hair.

"Hi Leni," Kanna says. Leni looks at Kanna and asks, "You look oddly different, Lola." Kanna says, "I'm not Lola, I'm Kanna." Leni asks Kanna, "Are you sure?" Lola walks into the doorway, "That's not me, Leni." "Why are there two of you," Leni asks. Kanna face-palms and leaves the room.

Kanna, talking to Lola, says, "Something is wrong with your sister, Leni." Lola replies, "Yeah, she's not the smartest one in this group." Kanna nods in agreement. "I guess I'll be sleeping with you tonight," says Kanna. "I'm ok with that, as long as you don't disturb my beauty sleep," replied Lola. They enter Lola and Lana's room. Kanna sees that one side of the room has some animals. "Is that your side," she asked. "No," replied Lola, "That's Lana's side of the room. I have the clean side." Kanna sees a table set up for a tea party. "Do you like tea parties," asked Kanna. "They're my favorite," replied Lola. Lola offers to share her bed with Kanna, but Kanna declines. "So," Lola begins, "You're just going to sleep on the floor?" Kanna responds, "I'll be ok." Lola says, "Whatever you say. Good night, Kanna." "Good night, Lola," Kanna replies. Kanna says "good night" to Lana, but Lana is already asleep.

In the living room, Lynn Sr., Rita, Miss Kobayashi, Tohru, and Elma are having a discussion. "So," Rita begins, "Where are you guys going to sleep?" Miss Kobayashi offers to sleep on the couch, and asking Tohru and Elma if that is acceptable. Elma agrees to the decision, Tohru reluctantly accepts. "Can I sleep with Miss Kobayashi," asks Tohru. "I don't think that the couch has enough space for 2 people to sleep on, but see what you can do," replies Lynn Sr. Tohru thanks Mr. Loud. "What about you, Elma," asks Rita. Elma has no idea where she should sleep. "You can share a room upstairs," suggests Tohru. "Why would I want to do that," replied Elma. Tohru answers, "What else are you going to do?" "Good point," said Elma. Elma proceeds upstairs.

Elma finds Lori and Leni's room. "Who's in charge of this room," asks Elma. "I am," said Lori tiredly. "Do I have your permission to sleep in here," Elma asked. Lori said yes. "But," Elma began, "I may have to share a bed with one of you." Lori responds, "You'll be better sleeping with me. But no weird touching." Elma agrees to the terms and crawls into the bed with Lori. They both proceed to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 4 - Becoming One With The Louds

The morning of the next day, everyone is at the dining table eating breakfast.

The Louds seem intersted in their 4 guests.

"You managed to feed 13 people on a middle-class salary, and you didn't even panic about feeding an additional 4 people? That's very impressive," said Miss Kobayashi. "Thank you. Even I'm amazed that I could do this," said Lynn Sr.

"Something's odd here," Lisa thinks to herself. She notices that Kanna eats more than anyone else, including her sister, Lynn. "Kanna," Lisa begins, "You seem to have an abnormally sized appetite for someone of your size and structure." Kanna responds, "Eating is one of my favorite things to do." Lisa is now suspicious of Kanna, she studies Kanna while eating her breakfast.

"Tohru," Lori starts, "Have you considered changing your outfit?" Tohru responds, "What's wrong with the outfit I'm wearing?" "Are you sure you want to go places dressed like a maid," Lori asks. "But," Tohru begins, "I am a maid. I'm Miss Kobayashi's maid." Kobayashi hears this and replies, "We're not in my home right now, Tohru. You can wear whatever outfit you want." Tohru begins to make her statement, but decides not to say it and take Kobayashi's advice. "Great," Lori begins, "Leni and I will take you to the mall to look for a new outfit." Leni comes into the conversation, "You'll look totes fabulous." Tohru agrees to go to the mall with Lori and Leni.

Elma, looking at Lucy, wonders about her. "Can you see anything," Elma asks Lucy. "Don't let my hair fool you," Lucy says, "I can see whatever I need to see." Elma asks Lucy why she is the way she is. "I'm goth," Lucy replies. "How old are you," Elma asks. Lynn inserts herself into the conversation, "Want to hear something shocking?" Elma replies, "What is it?" Lynn begins her response, "She's 8 years old." Elma gasps in surprise. She thinks to herself, "How can anyone be an 8-year-old goth?"

After everyone has eaten breakfast, everyone proceeds to do different things.

Kanna notices the family's pets. She points at the dog, "Can you eat this," she asks. "Please don't eat our pets," Lana replies. Kanna has an idea, "Do you have any edible bugs?" Lana is showing slight excitement, "You eat weird things too, Kanna?" Kanna replies, "If it's tasty, I will eat it." Lana's excitement has skyrocketed, "That's how I think too!" Lana and Kanna proceed to go outside to look for bugs, which they will most likely eat.

Lori and Leni take Tohru to their room. They both have different outfit combinations for Tohru to try. Lori brings out a sweater with a pair of jeans, "Try this on Tohru." Tohru asks, "Should I go into the bathroom and change?" Lori calmly tells Tohru, "We're all girls here, you can change clothes in front on us. You have nothing to worry about." Tohru understands and begins to change outfits. Lori gets a glimpse of Tohru's bare chest. She is internally jealous of Tohru's large breasts. Tohru is now in the outfit that Lori has picked out for her. "You look good in that outfit," says Lori. Tohru thanks her for the compliment. Leni comes out of the closet with a blue tank top and a pair of brown shorts. "Try this on," says Leni. Lori looks at the outfit Leni has selected, "Is that my outfit?" Leni denies the fact that she has picked Lori's outfit for Tohru. Tohru changes again. Leni begins to freak out, "O-M-Gosh! Why are there two Loris?" Leni proceeds to run out of the room screaming. Tohru watches her leave the room in confusion. "I actually look like you now," Tohru asks Lori. "Forgive her, Tohru," Lori starts, "Leni is not the brightest of the Loud bunch. Lori examines Tohru in her outfit, expressing signs of slight jealousy. "Should I take it off," Tohru asks. "I'm so jealous now," Lori responds. Tohru grabs the bottom of the shirt, Lori tells her to keep it on. "What's wrong," Tohru asks. "No offense, Tohru," Lori begins, "But it's the way your body fits in this outfit." Tohru replies, "I think it's because of my large breasts." Lori agrees, "If you want to keep the outfit Tohru, feel free." Tohru thanks her.

Elma is at the top end of the stairs, and she sees many doors. Luna is coming out of her room and notices Elma. "Yo, Elma," Luna begins, "Wanna jam with me?" Elma looks at Luna, and she is showing visible confusion. Elma asks Luna, "What are you saying?" Luna is now also confused, "What do you mean, brah?" Elma is now very confused, "Can you word that differently please?" Fortunately for Elma, Luan also comes out of the room, standing next to Luna, "She wants you to make some music with her," says Luan. Elma now understands, and decides to try to make music with Luna. They enter the room. Luna directs Elma to the drum set in the room. "Where do I sit," asks Elma. Luan starts laughing, Luna points to the seat within the drum set. Elma sits down. Luna grabs her guitar. "Are you ready," she starts, "To ROCK?" Elma looks at Luna with confusion. "How does this work," asked Elma. Luna is now confused, "You've never heard of the drums?" Luan offers to help Elma by playing the drums for her. "It goes something like this," Luan begins. She tells a joke and plays the rimshot afterwards. Elma tries to understand, but she can't quite grab the concept. "Do I have to tell a joke and hit the drums like that," Elma asked. Luna decides to demonstrate the drums' potential, "Or you can do it like this, brah." Luna plays a beat from one of her favorite songs. Elma now understands. She attempts to replicate Luna's sound, she is successful after 2 attempts. "Now, keep that beat going and I'll grab my axe," said Luna. Elma freaks out, "Is she going to kill me?" Luan calms her down, "No. When Luna says 'axe,' she means her guitar." Elma lets out a sigh of relief. Luna, with guitar in hand, starts playing some notes and asks Elma to start the beat. They play the fusion of the beat of the drums and the strums of the guitar. It sounds pretty decent.


End file.
